skeleton_knight_in_another_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Arc Raratoia
Arc Raratoia is the main protagonist of Skeleton Knight In Another World. Background A Japanese gamer who, after falling asleep playing an online game, finds himself trapped in his game avatar, seemingly transported to a different world. Appearance Arc's game avatar resembles a knight, clad in a silver full body armor toned with white and blue with a dark mantle that has a starry appearance, as if it were cut out of a starry night sky. Arc is a very tall man of intimidating stature, standing at two meters. However, the most unique trait of his body is that underneath his armor is the body of an animate skeleton whose eyes sockets shine with blue lights. Later in the series, after he found a spring that could temporarily restore him to living flesh, It is revealed that Arc's 'default' character is that of a brown skinned, muscular Dark Elf. He has long pointy ears, long, curly, raven-black hair, a strong jaw and dark red eyes. Arc's elf appearance is considered handsome. Personality Arc is mostly a laid back individual, and a practical man. He enjoys exploring and traveling. Arc can be considered opportunistic as he is always looking to gain more money. Though this does not mean he is greedy, when a moral situation occurs before him, Arc is willing to stand for what is right. However, his skeleton form prevents him from feeling strong emotional feelings. As an avid lover of video game, anime, and movies, Arc will sometimes references them aloud or in his narration, such as understanding how Indiana Jones feels when exploring a cave, telling an Undead Chimera monster "I will show you the power of the force!!", and once comparing an enemy to a certain cook from the Straw hat's pirate crew . Chronology New World Arc Upon awakening a gamer finds himself in his avatar body that he uses in his online game. Going by a river he is shocked to discover that his facial appearance is that of a skeleton due to the customization skin he used. In unfamiliar territory, the gamer decides that it would be best to hide his appearance and search for inhabitants. He spies a band of bandits attacking a group at a distance. While contemplating whether or not to get involved, after he sees the the bandits about to rape two women, he springs to action, killing the men. The women introduces themselves as Lauren Roberts, a noblewoman, and Rita Farren, her maid. Introducing himself as Arc, the knight agrees to escort the two ladies to the town of Rubierute. Though he refuses a reward, to avoid meeting Lauren's father, Buckle, as it would cause complications should the noble ask to see his face, Rita gives him a copper passport to allow him easier passage through any city in the territory. After selling several articles from the bandits for funds, Arc decides to become an adventurer, thus he registers at the Rhoden Kingdom's Adventurer's Guild. After subjugating three beasts to gain admission into the guild, Arc takes an assignment in Rita Village. He meets a young girl named Marca, his client and helps her collect herbs in the forest. The pair come across two Giant Basilisk, to which Arc slays to protect his charge, though the other escaped. And later upon returning to the village come across the Fanged Boar, which Arc also kills and offers its corpse to the village. In order to avoid creating a panic amongst the villagers, he asks Marca to refrain from mentioning about the Giant Basilisks. A few days after returning to Rubierute, there is an uproar of an adventurer group known as Iron Fang slaying a Giant Basilisk. Though Arc knows they are taking credit of his deed, he allows to so as not to draw attention. The tale of the monster slaying attracts the attention of Viscount Buckle, who questions the validity of their claim. Arc takes the opportunity to vouch for them stating he saw a pair of the creatures in the area. Arc later travels to Diento and hears rumors that a band of adventurers that vanished near the base of the Calcutta Mountain Range. While doing some hunting in the forest, Arc is ambushed by a band of thieves, but he easily dispatches them. He finds the thieves based in a cave and slaughters the remaining men. Arc beings to salvage what goods he can take, and comes across a strange green fox creature in a cage. Taking pity on the creature, Arc releases it and heals its wounds inflicted upon it by the bandits. Rather than run free the fox chooses to remain as Arc's side, to which Arc names it Ponta. Arc and Ponta traveled together back to Diento and came across a lone figure by the Rydel River. Arc notices that the figure is an elf and decides to greet him. The elf taken by surprised by Arc'a abrupt appearance readies to fight. Arc attempts to show his sincerity, though the elf doesn't trust the human knight, but eventually lowers his guard upon seeing Ponta. The elf explains that Ponta is a spirit beast and normally wouldn't approach humans. The elf explains he was searching for a group of captured elves before departing back into the forest. Arc eventually reached Diento and the next day decided to explore the surrounding forest. He spied a pair of elves fighting against a band of kidnappers who had taken several elven children. While debating on whether or not to interfere, after the humans began to coerce the elves to stand down with the threat of harming the children, Arc acted and attacked the kidnappers. After the kidnappers were all killed, Arc proceeded to free the elves from the cage, but was stopped by the female elf who demanded why he should be trusted. The appearance of Ponta however alleviated her concerns and he was allowed to use his magic to heal and free the children from the Collars of Submission. Arc takes a commission with the elves promising to help free their brethren in Diento. After freeing two captive elves and transporting to the outskirts of the city, Arianna invites Arc for additional contracts. He is hesitant to commit to a long term contract due to his condition. Arc reveals to Arianna of his condition, and though she is shocked she notes him to be vastly different from a typical undead agrees to introduce him to the elders. Abilities and Powers Arc's avatar body was at the highest level of 255 due to his hardcore grinding. The weapons and equipment Arc has equipped are mythical grade, and his main occupation is Heavenly Knight, with the subclass Pope. Since Arc is now in a different world outside of the game that his avatar comes from, he is able to use all the skills he learned from all his different jobs that he had to have in order to get the job Heavenly Knight, and those jobs are: Mage - Sorcerer - Summoner, - Warrior - Knight - Holy Knight, - Priest - Bishop - Pope. Arc's body posses immense physical strength. He is able to forcefully bend open iron bars without issue, send straight punches that release strong air pressure, punch holes in stone walls, punch massive holes into ships, and is also capable of strangling and manhandling large monsters with his bare hands, all without the aid of magic. Arc has great kinetic vision. As an elf he has the ability to see spiritual magic, though at a lesser degree. Active * Dimensional Step: A skill that allows Arc to move instantaneously to a nearby location within sight. * Flame: Allows the user to shoot a torrent of flames shoot out from his/her hand like a flamethrower. Exclusive to Mage job. * Flying Dragon Slash: A sword attack that causes a beam of light to emit from the sword and is capable of slicing through several trees. Exclusive to Knight job. * Transfer Gate: A long distance spell that allows one to another location, so long as the user has a clear destination in mind. This is a Sorcerer support spell. * Judgement: A mid-tier battle skill that pierces the enemy. * Reanimation: A skill form the job Bishop that is able to bring a person back to life but if the body is badly damaged then the person will just die again immediately. * Heal: A skill that heals a person of their wounds. * Dispel Curse: able to dispel curse up to a certain extent. * Regeneration: A skill that belongs to the high level job pope, it can revive and fully charge the target's life force, but if the body is too damaged or the person has already bean dead for a long period of time, then it won't work. * Rock Fang: a spell from the job sorcerer that creates spikes made of rock. * Lightning Downpour: An AOE spell from the sorcerer job, that brings forth lightning strikes within the area of the caster. * Execution: A can be considered Targeted and Non-Targeted skill from the Holy Knight job, this is considered to be a top tiered skill. * Holy Light Sword Slash: A targeted skill that holy light in the form of a sword slash to do slash and holy damage to a target. Main Equipment * Belen’s Saint Armor * Overcoat of the Night Sky * Heavenly Shield of Titus * Holy Thunder Sword Trivia * Arc loves eating Tomatoes. * Arc is a skilled artist. In the past, one of Arc's creations was displayed in multiple exhibits. * Because Arc lived alone for many years, he has excellent cooking skills. * Arc, self-admittedly, has a rather poor sense of direction. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Undead Category:Elves Category:Dark Elves Category:Great Canada Forest